


Sitter

by MoodyAquarius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitter Dean Winchester, Babysitting, Cute, De-Aged Castiel, Fluff, Gabriel is a twat, Kid Fic, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is thoroughly done with this shit, a little kiss, cute baby Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyAquarius/pseuds/MoodyAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend Avery suggested this idea, I thought it was adorable. Basically, Cas gets de-aged and Dean babysits :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitter

**Author's Note:**

> Gabe is an a-hole, but we love him.

“I’m gettin’ real tired of this shit, Sammy.”

“And you think I’m not?” Sam fired back behind the sound of a crying baby. A crying baby angel.

“Cas, would ya knock it off? You’re givin’ me a headache!”

“He doesn’t like it when we argue.”

“I don’t give a good goddamn what he likes!” Dean pointed at the crying baby with dark hair, “Shut it, Cas!”

Sam made a face, “Jesus, Dean. He is a baby y’know.”

‘No he’s not, it’s still Cas in there. He’s just uh… small.” Dean picked the approximately year old baby up awkwardly, looking into his wet blue eyes, “Cas, pull my finger.” The baby stopped crying, looking at Dean for a long moment before reaching a chubby hand out and wrapping his small fingers around Dean’s extended pointer finger.

Dean chuckled, “See? It’s still him.”

Sam put his head in his hands, willing a baseball bat to hit him in the head so he didn’t have to deal with his idiot brother and his idiot baby angel. He began meditating.

………………….

8 hours earlier…

It was any normal hunt on any other regular day in the Winchester’s abnormal lives. They had been driving to the next victim’s house when Cas appeared in the back seat, grumbling about the battle in heaven and how he just needed a break.

“So this is where you relax? With us?” Sam laughed.

“This is far more relaxing than heaven at the moment.”

They sat in silence for the remainder of the drive. Everything went as it usually does, Cas messed up on his social skills a few times, but the brothers saved him, as they do. The day had been boring really, too easy, they figured out the case easily, hunted it down, and killed it. Effortlessly. On the drive back, they all shared a blank, speechless boredom, until, suddenly another angel appeared in the backseat with his arm slung around Cas’ shoulders,

“Woah, woah what’s with all the long faces?!”

They all groaned, “What do you want, Gabe?”

“Me? Nothin’, I was just saying hello to my baby brother.”

“Hello Gabriel.” Cas’ voice was a flat monotone.

“You guys seem bored.”

Dean sucked in a breath, “Just another day in the fabulous lives of hunters.”

Gabe pulled his arm back from around Cas, pulling out a snickers bar instead, munching and commenting, “This is really depressing, y’know. I like when you guys are fun!”

“Well, not much fun here.” Sam sighed.

As they drove Gabriel rambled on and on, talking about some stupid movie he saw called “Look Who’s Talking” or something, none of them were really listening. They reached the motel and Gabe yelled, “Hey!” Sam snapped,

“What?”

“Pop quiz, what was I talking about?”

“I don’t care.” Sam rubbed his eyes.

Gabe, who had a sucker in his mouth now was silent for a moment. “You guys are being real dicks, y’know that?” He smiled sinisterly all of a sudden, and the lightbulb over his head was practically visible, “I know what will cheer you up! Always cheered me up!” Then, poof, Cas was gone.

Dean roared, “Gabriel!”

A cry was then sounded, and the brothers snapped their heads at the back seat, seeing Cas’ trench coat lying in a crumpled pile with something moving under it, squirming. Gabe chuckled, picking baby Cas up, cooing, “Awww, isn’t he cute?” He wrapped the trench coat around Cas like a blanket, then set him on the seat, “Have fun, jerks.”

“What?!”

……………………

“Well you two seem to be having fun, so I’m just gonna… go out.” Sam slowly inched his way towards the door.

Dean glared at him, “And why do I get stuck on babysitting duty?”

“He likes you more.” It wasn’t a lie.

Dean didn’t exactly know how to respond, and Cas squoze his finger a bit, looking up at him with even bigger blue eyes than usual. Sam grinned, “Bye!” and escaped before Dean could protest.

He grumbled under his breath, “Dick.” Cas smacked his hand, blowing spit bubbles with his mouth.

“Gross dude.” Cas’ hardly visible little eyebrows came down over his eyes, glaring up at Dean. “How much can you understand?” He sat on the floor, setting Cas on his little feet, liking the fact that he could at least walk. At least Gabe hadn’t made him a new born.

Cas wobbled around, dressed in a shirt of Dean’s, tied off in a knot at his side, with makeshift baby pants out of a random bandana they bought at a gas station. Dean looked at him and kinda laughed to himself, muttering, “This is why I should never have kids.” Little Cas walked around, looking at the motel room, nearing an end table. Dean jumped up nervously, “Cas,” he steered him away from the leg of the table that he was about to bump into. The baby looked up at him with Cas’ blue eyes and it was weird.

“Gotta say, Cas, I never thought we’d be dealing with this.”

The baby nodded and clasped his hands together. He squirmed in Dean’s hands, whining to be let free. “Fine, but don’t bump into shit.” Cas muttered baby speak, wandering into the bathroom.

“No, nope, not in there.”

Cas yelled. “Cas, no.”

He threw his head back dramatically and threw himself down on the floor, crying his eyes out. Dean rubbed his temples, “Seriously…. what is my life…” Dean got up, groaning and picked up the tantrum throwing baby, holding him in one arm, looking at his face, “What? What do you want?”

Cas’ little chest quivered from all the crying, and he started rubbing his eyes, then put his face in Dean’s chest. Dean found himself patting his head naturally, some deep, hidden instinct in him kicking in, “It’s okay, buddy.” Cas was probably just as exasperated with this as they were. Hell, it’s got to be frustrating to be an angel trapped in a tiny, incapable body. There’s a reason nobody remembers being that young. Cas sighed, his little body relaxing against Dean’s chest.

This was really weird, holding Cas literally as a baby, but something in Dean made him naturally take care of and protect the little guy. “You need a nap?” Dean smiled. Cas raised his little head, his dark hair all stuck up in weird ways, cocking his head to the side at Dean, just like he always did. Dean chuckled, “I was joking.”

Understanding washed over Cas’ small face and it was hilarious to see. Dean sat on the bed, sitting Cas down across from him, helping his little body get in a steady sitting position. “Wanna play cards?” Dean really just wanted to see Cas try, it would be funny. Cas accepted the challenge, with that overly serious face of his, which on a baby was just odd looking.

Dean set the cards out, explaining the game, hoping Cas would understand, but the baby started blowing spit bubbles again and giggling at himself, unable to focus. Dean felt something warm and mooshy in his heart and he was glad Sam wasn’t here, so he wouldn’t catch Dean smiling at the baby and making dumb faces to make Cas giggle. Cas was laughing hard at all the stupid faces Dean was making, when Dean snatched him up in his big hands, then lied back on the bed, holding Cas up in the air, “Fly, Cas!”

Cas kept on giggling, squirming in the air in Dean’s hands. Dean was giggling too. He had never really hung out with a baby, he always avoided it and it’s not like he had friends who had kids or anything. He never wasted any time with kids or babies, but damn it was fun to play with little Cas. “Fly!”

Cas kept squirming, then made an uncomfortable sound and fought against Dean’s hands. “Stop it, I’m gonna drop you.” Cas threw his little arms around, then squealed a little, and all of a sudden a pair of little black wings fanned out behind him. Dean sat up immediately, staring at Cas. “What the…?”

Cas whimpered and looked up at Dean with big blue eyes, the black wings twitching and stretching behind his tiny back. Dean had to blink and double take. Sure enough, a pair of tiny little wings resembling a crow’s spread out behind Cas. Dean picked up up carefully, his fingers brushing the two ripped holes in his shirt where Cas’ wings had burst out.

“What the hell?” Cas tried to explain, but mumbled cute little baby sounds instead. Dean stared at the wings for a long time, easing Cas back down onto the bed, “Alright….” Cas’ wings started flapping, and Dean snatched him, “No! No flying! I can’t deal with that.”

Cas began crying again. “God dammit.”

The door swung open, a giant moose with fast food bags in his arms entering. “Hey, how’s it been with baby Ca…” His sentence died as his eyes fell on the wings. He set the food down, pausing and putting his hands on his face. “Dean…. what the hell?”

“I didn’t do it!” Dean shot up defensively. “They just… popped out!”

“We need Gabriel to change him back… now.”

“Somebody call?” Gabe appeared, smirking as usual. Dean charged him and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket,

“You. Change him back, I’m sick of this!”

“What? You don’t like my baby brother?”

“I like him just fine, now change him back, you dick.” Dean’s grip tightened around Gabriel’s neck, making the angel snake backwards into the wall a little.

“Fine, fine, Mr. Grumpypants.” Gabe snapped his fingers and suddenly a fully adult Castiel stood before them, with a bewildered expression on his face. Gabe had been decent enough to poof Cas back into his regular clothes, not the makeshift baby outfit. Dean dropped his hold on Gabe and Gabe teased, “I love it when you manhandle me, Dean-o.”

Dean was about to snap at him again, until Cas peacefully, tiredly interjected, “You’ve had your fun, Gabriel, now leave please.” Cas clenched his hands into fists, Gabe put his hands up as a white flag in defeat and poofed away, but not before cheerfully sing-speaking,

“Bye boyyys!”

Cas quietly took a seat on the edge of the bed, Sam and Dean stared at him for a moment, processing that he was himself again. Sam brushed his hands on his pants awkwardly, “Good to have you back to normal, Cas.”

“It is good to have all of my vessel’s motor skills back.”

Sam yawned and left for the shower, muttering something like “long day”. Dean stood in front of Cas, shifting from foot to foot, wanting some sort of closure on this whole thing other than “welp now everything’s fine again”. He sat in a wooden chair at the table across from the beds. “So,” he began, “Were you at the wheel the whole time?”

Cas cocked his head, Dean blinked hard, clarifying, “Were you… you in there today?”

“Well yes, Gabriel only de-aged my vessel, not me.” He said it like this was common sense.

“Ah, okay.” Dean looked down at his hands. Castiel sensed his tension and wondered if it was the wings, or just the entire situation, or the stress of watching over a baby. Cas cleared his throat a little, but it still came out rough and deep,

“Thank you, Dean… for.. caring for me in that state.” He threw a glance at Dean’s face, then away again, “I could have gotten in trouble easily.”

“Don’t mention it, I love to babysit.” Cas felt the splitting sarcasm and looked down in shame. Dean looked up from the table and at Cas’ face, his voice softer this time, “No, really… It was actually.. fun.”

“I thought so too.”

Dean didn’t want to discuss how some sort of weird fatherly instinct had taken him over, or how much fun it was to play with baby Cas. It would make everything awkward. Cas spoke gently, “You rarely smile like you did this afternoon.” Dean’s lips quirked a little, “It was… nice.” Cas couldn’t exactly explain why seeing Dean smile affected him, putting him in a better mood and making him feel like maybe everything might be alright after all.

He got up to poof away and leave the brothers to rest, adjusting his clothes, liking to be back in them again. He put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, smiling a small little shadow of a grin, “Sleep well, Dean.” Dean opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, a soft pair of lips was pressing a quick, jumpy kiss to his.

He opened his mouth to yell, to gasp, something, but the room was empty, with only the sound of the shower running.


End file.
